This invention relates in general to a travel detecting apparatus for an elevator, and more particularly to a cage position detector for a digital elevator control.
Digital control systems have recently been applied to elevators because of improvements in electronic and integrated circuit technology. For detecting the transit distance and/or direction of travel of the elevator cage, the conventional mechanical floor selector has also been replaced by a digital type of cage position detector which responds to at least two pulses differing from each other in phase.